


I never knew she was like this

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: A story based on the song "bad girlfriend"by theory of a dead manI do not own miraculous ladybug or bad girl friend song





	1. Chapter 1

Hey agreste were dancing " yeah right I said in my mind whoever is calling me up is going to half to wait a while as I swallowed the last of my drink I know I should not be drinking but after the way my dad treated me I say hell with it nino drug me to this place it is a bar with some pretty hot girls maybe the girl that wants to dance is hot I turn around to see Marinette in a dress that is so short I could see a little bit of her panties she was fucking hot as hell were the fuck did she get that slutty dress he walked up to her and whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hair "sorry to burst your pretty little bubble but I don't dance Mari"  
"Adrien she said up to his ear i dident ask you to dance my exact words were were danceing not do you want to dance so where danceing "she grabed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that day  
"Alya I just can't do it" Marinette cried  
"yes you can girl Adrian to right their"  
"yeah but what if you don't notice me"  
"Then he's either blind or stupid"  
Marinette looked over at Adrien "are you sure" she said biting her lip  
"only one way to find out oh and look me. Romeo is drinking so why don't you even the playing field for him" "I can't I'm not old enough"  
". Marinette half the people in this place aren't old enough do you think I'm old enough do you think Adrian's old enough the answer is no so you're drinking"  
a few shots in she was starting to get more confident okay this my night maybe one more wouldn't hurt one more ended up being 3 then four then five then six till finally, she got the guts she walked over to Adrian and said what she thought she'd never say


End file.
